


Shiny things and half remembered dreams

by SanguineParadox



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineParadox/pseuds/SanguineParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys were very young when they first held a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny things and half remembered dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've written new fic in years. Ta to VampireKilmer for the beta and the ego stroking!

The first time Murphy and Connor held a gun, they were 5. Ma had thought that they weren't looking when she hid away their da's service revolver for another six months after cleaning it, but they were. But that's how wee boys are. Always underfoot and into things they shouldn't be, with sticky fingerprints on shiny deadly steel.

Murphy was the one who had suggested they go find out what it was that Ma had been up so late playing with, and Conner agreed. Anything that had been hidden with such care must be interesting, or at least something they shouldn't touch, and that added a thrill to it all. So, they waited til Ma had tucked them in for the night before she headed to the pub for 'just one pint', and snuck into her room. Even though they knew Ma would be gone for hours, there were plenty of guilty looks over their shoulders and wee jumps at every shift and shudder of the house. 

The gun was in the bottom of her chest of drawers, hidden under an old Aran sweater that Connor thinks he remembers from when they were little. The sweater smells of mothballs and leather, and when they rub their faces against the rough wool, they both agree it feels familiar. The revolver is wrapped in oilcloth, and is heavier than expected in small hands.

Murphy turns to Connor "D'ya think Da killed bad men with this?" he asks, eyes big, and hands shaking slightly at the weight and fear and thrill of it all. 

Connor laughs, all bravado, cause he's the oldest, and doesn't want his wee brother to think he's nervous. "'Course. Lots and lots. He's He's probably in hiding from the Brits right now, and left this so Ma could keep us safe."

Murphy considers this for a second, and nods. "Aye, and once we're old enough she'll give it to us. An' we can go find him and help kick the Brits out!"

The house chose that moment to creak, and they freeze, as if by being still Ma won't be home and even if she is, somehow won't see them. It takes several moments before they breathe again, and the fear of being caught finally outweighs the thrill of holding their Da's weapon. They carefully re-wrap the gun and leave everything just as it was when they found it and curl up together in bed.

That night, they dream of being held by strong arms, of faces pressed against a rough sweater, and their Da coming home.


End file.
